Coppola Fantoche
Coppola Wind-up is a 2015-introduced character and all around character. Xe is the next Coppelia from the ballet Coppelia. As of now, xe's a little cinnamon bun that doesn't understand pain and is ruining the ship of Cracked Flame because xe is emotionless. Character Personality If one word was to describe Cop's personality, it would be naive. Xe doesn't understand how the modern world works. Xe also doesn't understand why society is the way it is. Technically, xe also doesn't understand a lot of other things. Xe is intelligent, but irrationally so. In addition, xe has a tendency to ask questions, then forget whatever was answered. In addition, this little doll is emotionless and unsympathetic, making it even harder to live in the modern world. Cop is probably the most innocent OC the creator has. Xir mind is not stained with the bad stuff that happens in the world. Honestly, xe probably lives in xir Mind Palace far far away compared to how much xe understand of the world. Cop didn't have a second life before, unlike the students who were reborn, so xe's literally not used to anything. Since xir mind isn't able to retain information without programming it into her, anything that isn't relevant or essential to living will be unknown to xir. However if someone were to take xir apart, they could definitely program xir mind with whatever information xe needs. It takes a lot of time because they need to get into xir nearly uncrackable system xe installed into xirself. Cop is not necessarily shy, but more like xe keeps to herself. Xe does this because she noticed that all of the dolls xe had seen, none walked and talked like she did. So xe concluded xe was an outcast, and figured all dolls should stay silent. If xe were even human, Cop would be pretty inverted too. This does not mean that Cop doesn't make any noise. In fact, xe makes a lot of noise, albeit most of them unintentional. Xe does have gears inside of xir after all, But the ones that are intentional, Coppola is asking questions. Xir desire to learn about the modern world backpedals the fact that xe believes dolls should be seen and not heard. Cop is also rather intelligent. Not in the way that xe spew facts everywhere and is a constant know-it-all, but in a different way. Xe knows the right answers to questions because it is programmed into her by Doc. Xe's also rather intelligent because xe has an irrational logic, the logic that gives the answer, no questions asked. This irrationality also causes xir to point out technicalities, which makes everyone around xir frustrated. Cop is definitely curious. Xe is not constantly poking her nose everywhere or just plain nosy. Xe's rather fond of the world she's living in, but xe has no idea how the heck it works. So xe asks questions. Lots of them, in fact. But no one really knows whether xe retains this information or not. Unless someone programs it into xir mind, xe can only hold on to it for as long as xe can before it flies away from xir. Xe is also pretty blunt, even without realizing it. Xe wasn't made to have feelings, so Cop just says whatever is true, no matter how much it might sting the person. Of course, xe does observe that some people act a little hurt when xe talks the truth, so xe assumes it's because dolls should not talk. So then xe shuts up. In addition to not having feelings, this has made Cop pretty unsympathetic. Xe's not able to comfort people much, especially when xe speaks the truth. Outer Appearance Cop is a mismatch of many metals or other materials, such as china, plastic, gears and such. Xe stands at a petite height, 5'1. Because of xir small build, it takes some time to realize xe's pretty strong. Xir body type is pear-shaped. Xe has pale skin, with tinted pink cheeks that are literally. And when people describe xir with porcelain skin, without a blemish, they don't realize they're absolutely right. Xe is made of porcelain, or at least most of xir is. The back of xir neck has a silver key, which has to be wound up often so xe is able to function. Of course xe isn't completely made of porcelain. Xir left thigh is bronze and xir hands and feet are plastic. Xe is ball jointed, but since xir limbs are solid, her movements are stiff. Think of the Made to Move Barbie articulation.What's amazing is that since xe is a life-sized doll, xir fingers are ball-jointed too. So are xir feet. This allows plenty more articulation for xir, although it's still not the same as a human's. When the key on her back needs to be wound up, xe is unable to move. Xe's still fully conscious of course, but xe is what a doll may be when they are paralyzed. The winding of the key allows xir to fuel xirself on biofuel. Coppola has mostly bronze hair, and literally bronze . It is seen in voluminous curls that never go flat. Some say that's because they are made of bronze curls and springs. Xe also has some copper -colored or golden -colored curls, which people say is made out of solid gold. People have, once or twice cut their finger accidentally brushing them on xir hair. Xe has pondered cutting out her hair(with a giant, volcano-temperature pizza cutter) and re-rooting it with synthetic fibers. But then again, xe likes her hair the way it is, and finding a giant pizza cutter is way too hard. One of xir eyes is bronze, too. The iris is shaped like a gear. Xir other eye has the same shape, but it is silver, instead of bronze. Xir eyelashes are sharp and also rather long. Whenever Coppola is thinking, the gears turn and make a sort of grinding and ticking noise. Cop is unable to blink though, and this is pretty creepy especially when xir gear irises are turning. Cop speaks with a voice that does not sound robotic, but metallic anyhow. Xir words echo through the metal wires streched into a funnel in xir esophagus. It just makes xir sound melancholy, like how Festus would sound if he could talk. It's kinda creepy to some people but only because they're not used to xir voice. It's rather kawaii once you get used to it actually. It's actually a miracle that xe can speak anyway. Cop's voice is created by the combination of the humming sound springs make when they are pulled and released and the ping sound of metal tapping against metal. Actually, it sorta sounds like how Inner Appearance The inside of Cop is something that's truly remarkable. Many funnels, pegs, gears and wires are connected to one another, Hobbies Abilities Fairy Tale How The Story Goes http://www.shomler.com/dance/coppelia/ct.htm How Does Coppola Fit Into it? After the events of the wedding, Dr. Coppelius had a daughter. The two worked on Cop, and somehow, xe became alive. At first, xe was a lifeless doll for baby Doc to play with. Then Doc fixed xir to run on petrolum. The two figured out how to use biofuel after that, when Doc was beginning middle school. And then by some leftover magic that floated there from the Blue Fairy when she made Cedar, Cop became the most alive xe could ever be. Relationships Family Dr. Coppelius- The old man has a somewhat joy in reveling at his co-creation. He did care for Cop but he still marvels at how the heck xe's alive. Marie-Annette Coppelius- Also known as Doc, Poor dolly, xe also considers any doll, figurine, statue, painting to be a part of xir family. The Mona Lisa is apparently xir aunt. Friends Merana Little- Desdemona Schicksal- The relationship between these two is... complicated. Ariadne Tarantola - Since Ari and Cop are both so craftabulous, they are proclaimed friends. And oh yeah, Cop doesn't have emotions, remember? Therefore, xe can not feel fear and so is one of the few students at Ever After High who isn't afraid of Ari. So they are friends. FABULOUS FRIENDS. Deal with it. Pets Xe really doesn't have any pets, unless you count the little clockwork animals xe makes. Romance Oufits My sweet little cinnamon bun's style would be described as steampunk lolita, with a hint of ballet stuff in there too. Xe's literally wearing a fancy feathered hat with goggles and a metallic corset at all times. Plus xe carries a mallet whereever she goes. Desi can't decide if this is hot or insanely heavy to carry. Staples of xir outfits are goggles in various metals, top hats, bowlers, or fascinators, black, gold, and bronze tulle, ballet slippers, clocks and gears, corsets, and a mallet. Class-ic Schedule Throneroom 1st Period: 2nd Period: ' '''3rd Period: ' '4th Period: ' '5th Period: ' '''6th Period: Trivia *Cop identifies as agender. Xir pronouns are xe and xir. *Xir name means "woman of the stage" AKA ballet. It's also ironic because xe hates dancing, is pretty clumsy, and definitely introverted. *An alternative spelling means "red-headed woman" and xe does have some copper hair. Quotes Gallery IMAG0233.jpg|The uber cute sketch of Cop that Flight did! THANK YOU Cop.png|CUTIE PIEEEEEEE by Tay Coparttrade.png|Also by Tay and still CUTIE PIEEEEE Category:Characters Category:Nonbinary Category:Agender Category:Roybels Category:Ballets Category:Coppelia Category:Work in progress Category:JK Category:JK's OCs Category:Asexual Category:Ace af Category:LGBTA+ Category:Biromantic Category:Bi af